Game of Drarry 2018, Drarropoly drabbles
by Andithiel
Summary: Collection of my drabbles for the Game of Drarry 2018 challenge. Each chapter will be one drabble, with summary in every chapter. Rated T but most drabbles will be suitable for younger audience, I'll rate them individually. Most of them will be EWE.
1. Realisations

Prompt: Drarry on Brooms - Pick either 1) For Work OR **2) For Play  
** Word count: 200 exact  
Rating: T  
Summary: A seeker's game leads to realisations for Harry

* * *

 **Realisations**

"Care for a seeker's game?"

Harry stopped returning the brooms to the shed and turned. Malfoy was leaning against the door frame with an air of casualness.

"Why?"

Malfoy hitched up one shoulder.

"Because you miss playing yourself. I know you enjoy being the Gryffindor coach since you're not allowed on the team for Eighth year, but -"

"...it's not the same as flying" Harry finished.

He studied Malfoy, thinking.

"What, afraid I'll beat you?" Malfoy said and Harry heard nervousness under the mocking tone .

"As if you ever could."

Ten minutes later they were in the air. The wind whipped at Harry's hair as he soared higher and he reluctantly had to admit that Malfoy had been right.

They were racing each other around the stadium, diving, spiralling, laughing. Harry had never seen Malfoy so open, so happy. He couldn't take his eyes off of him.

Suddenly Malfoy dived. Harry realised he'd been too occupied watching Malfoy and missed the Snitch, and now Malfoy had beat him to it. Malfoy turned around, his fist with the fluttering wings raised in the air, eyes shining with joy. Harry felt breathless. He'd never seen anything so beautiful.

Oh.

 _Oh._

Shit.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading! I'll respond to every signed review :)


	2. Tying the knot

Prompt: Bring back one Canon-Deceased Character for a conversation, 501 words or less.  
Word count: 464  
Rating: K  
Summary: Sirius helps soothing Harry's nerves

* * *

 **Tying the knot**

Harry stood in front of the mirror, nervously trying (and failing, as usual) to flatten his hair. With a sigh, he gave up and started straightening his cravat. It was too tight and the collar of his new dress robes was too high. He wished he could just wear his normal clothes, or even a Muggle suit.

"Here, let me help you."

Sirius came up behind him and started untying and retying the cravat, carefully folding the layers with a focused frown. Harry let out a shaky breath, clenching his hands to stop them from tingling.

"It's normal to be nervous at a time like this," Sirius told him, his words slightly muffled by the pin he was holding between his teeth.

"I just wish it didn't have to be this big event," Harry sighed, trying hard to stand still and resist the urge to pace the length of the room. "I would rather have a more intimate ceremony."

"It's pureblood tradition," Sirius said but Harry could see the twinkle in his eyes.

Harry snorted. "As if you would ever agree to this clothing solely because it's _pureblood tradition."_

Sirius grinned, his eyes crinkling.

"Whatever do you mean? I'm wearing _these_ for today's occasion!" he said, gesturing with one hand to his shiny black robes that were open at the neck, exposing a long sliver of his chest.

Harry cocked one eyebrow.

"Look, you just have to suffer through this one evening of silly and outdated pureblood traditions and then you and Draco are free to live the rest of your lives however you want."

Harry swallowed, closing his eyes, feeling the burn of tiredness. Sirius was right. He just had to focus now on what was important, that he loved Draco. That Draco loved him.

"Although" Sirius continued, taking the pin out of his mouth and starting to fasten the cravat with it, "he _is_ a Black, and you know how easy and conformable we Blacks are."

Trying hard not to laugh, Harry said "Stop it! I'm afraid you'll prick me with that!"

"Never," Sirius said so low that Harry almost missed it.

Harry relaxed his shoulders again, thankful for Sirius' distraction.

"Okay, all done," Sirius said. Harry opened his eyes, meeting Sirius' in the mirror. They were brimmed with tears. Sirius smoothed down the front of Harry's robes, dusting off invisible lint. "Your father would be so proud," he said in a choked voice.

Harry merely nodded, knowing his voice would fail him. He gave Sirius a wobbly smile.

"Right then," Sirius said, holding out his arm for Harry to take. "Are you ready?"

Harry took a deep breath, squaring his shoulders.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

He grabbed Sirius around the elbow, and together they walked out to the altar.

* * *

 **A/N:** Thank you for reading! I'll respond to every signed review :)


	3. Mother, Father I have something to tell

Prompt: Drarry + Family - Pick either: 1) Family Dinner OR 2) Meeting the family for the first time OR 3) **"Surprise! We got married."** \- Minimum: 81 Maximum: 810  
Word count: 804  
Rating: K  
Summary: Narcissa and Lucius visit Harry and Draco to plan their wedding. The problem is they got married a week ago.

* * *

 **Mother, Father. I have something to tell you.**

"Morning, husband."

Draco's sleepy, affectionate voice and soft lips gently brushing his temple pulled Harry from his slumber.

Harry grunted, squinting against the light assaulting his eyes.

"Name's still Harry," he mumbled into his pillow, stretching his arms and slinging one around Draco's shoulders, drawing him close and delighting in Draco's smooth skin against his own.

"I know, I just," Draco sighed. "I love that I can finally call you that now."

Harry smiled against Draco's neck, but didn't have time to answer as the doorbell rang.

"Who could that be?" Harry said, fumbling for his wand lying on the nightstand.

Draco visibly paled.

"That, er… that would be my parents."

"Oh?" Harry frowned, not remembering setting up a meeting with the Malfoys. "Oh! Are they here to scold us for eloping?" he said, standing up and putting one foot into a pair of joggers he found on the floor.

"They er… I… may have forgotten to… mention…,"

Harry stopped, still standing on one foot, staring at Draco in disbelief.

"You haven't told them?!"

The doorbell rang again and Draco, obviously happy for the distraction, hastened to the door. Harry quickly finished putting on his joggers and followed.

"Draco," Narcissa said as the door opened, "what took you so long dear? We've been standing in the hallway for - Oh, hello, Mr Potter!"

"Harry," Harry corrected her.

"Yes. Of course," she said, looking Harry up and down, a frown appearing between her eyebrows as she took in his appearance. "You're here early, Harry. Did you- Did you spend the night here?"

"Of course I did, I li-" Harry started, but was cut off.

"Draco! You know such behaviour is not appropriate for a pureblood wizard!" Narcissa said, turning to Draco. "As long as you're discreet you may very well do as you please during the day, or even the evening, but _spending the night together_ before marriage is just-"

"Unacceptable," Lucius filled in behind her.

"Well, that's not a problem," Harry said, "since we got-"

"I'm so sorry Mother, Father, where are my manners?!" Draco shouted, drowning out Harry's voice. "Do come in. Would you like some tea?"

"Yes, thank you, Draco, tea would be nice," Narcissa said, shrugging off her travelling cloak and handing it to Harry.

"If you wait for us in the parlour, we'll bring it out," Draco said, gesturing to the living room. "Harry? Give me a hand?"

Harry stared at him, Narcissa's cloak still in his arms. Draco took it and tossed it onto the clothing rack before he grabbed Harry's hand and dragged him into the kitchen.

"What. Are. They. Doing. Here?!" Harry asked through clenched teeth, once he had cast a silencing charm.

Draco flicked his wand at the kettle to start the tea.

"Planning the wedding, of course."

"The wedding we've already _had_?!"

"Yes," Draco said simply. "Well, they don't know we've already had it."

Harry pinched the bridge of his nose. "And _why_ don't they know that we've been married for almost a week?"

Draco's shoulders sagged, his poise crumbling. "I couldn't tell them. I know how disappointed they would be that they wouldn't get to throw this big party and finally be accepted into the wizarding world again."

Harry's irritation evaporated at once. He knew how much Draco's parents meant to him. He threw out his arm and pulled Draco to him.

"So what was your plan? Letting them arrange a wedding that will not take place? Or getting married again?"

"Well… I wouldn't mind getting married again. The first time was really nice."

Harry snorted.

"You know you have to tell them."

Draco sighed.

"I know. But… let me ease into it, please? Let them down gently."

"Of course, love."

He kissed Draco on the cheek before grabbing the tray that had laid itself out and following Draco to the living room.

As Draco poured tea into one of the delicate china cups, Narcissa froze.

"Draco, dear," she said in her sweetest voice. "What's that on your finger?"

Draco's eyes went wide. He cleared his throat but didn't have time to say anything before Narcissa rounded on Harry.

"I don't suppose you have a matching ring on your finger, Mr Potter," she said, ice dripping from every syllable.

"Er…," Harry said.

Lucius looked from Draco to Harry and back to Draco.

"Wait. Did you get married? Without us?"

"Without _telling_ us?!" Narcissa hissed.

Draco swallowed, eyes still round as saucers. "Surprise?" he said faintly.

Neither Narcissa or Lucius said anything, they were both turning purple. Harry had spent enough time around the Dursleys to recognise a row coming. He took Draco's hand.

"You know, we never did go on a honeymoon," he said. "I hear Kent is nice this time of year." And he turned on the spot, leaving Narcissa and Lucius spluttering.

* * *

A/N: Thank you so much for reading! Comments are love and I'll reply to every signed review


	4. Turning a blind eye

Prompt: "I could read for you, if you want." - Minimum: 118 Maximum: 481  
Word count: 481  
Rating: K+  
Summary: When Draco gets temporarily blind Harry is there to help him.

* * *

 **Turning a blind eye**

Draco tried opening his eyes. All was dark. He shifted uncomfortably and felt something wrapped firmly around his head. He raised a hand, trying to get rid of whatever it was.

Strong, calloused hands took his.

"Draco! Thank Merlin, you're awake!" a familiar voice said and warmth welled up inside Draco.

 _Harry_.

He grunted.

"What happened?"

"There was a fight when we cornered the suspect, you were…," Harry began but choked.

Draco remembered. One of the culprits they had cornered had aimed at Harry and Draco had thrown himself in front of it.

"What the hell were you thinking, Draco?" Harry said quietly, his voice rolling pleasantly through Draco's body. He could picture how Harry was sitting, bent forwards with Draco's hand between his, hair falling in his eyes. "You know that jinx was meant for me, you shouldn't-"

"And what would everyone say if I let the Golden Boy get harmed on a mission, Potter?"

Harry let go of Draco's hand and the scraping of a chair told Draco that he had risen from his seat.

"You know, we've been partners for five years now, I think it's time you start using my given name." Harry's voice was steely cold.

If he'd been able to roll his eyes, Draco would have. Harry really was infuriatingly thick sometimes. He couldn't see that Draco was desperately hanging on to the last thing distancing him from Harry.

Instead of answering he asked "What's this for?", pointing at his head.

Another voice spoke.

"It's to protect your eyes, Mr jinx was designed to block your sight but it got mixed with a curse, making it more permanent. We've been able to lift the curse and stabilise the jinx now and it will wear off in time. Until then you need to wear this bandage to rest your eyes. You'll be fine in a few weeks."

"A few weeks?!"

Panic simmered below the surface, threatening to take him over completely. What was he supposed to do while he waited for his sight to return? How was he supposed to read? What if the jinx didn't wear off and he'd be permanently blind?

Harry's warm hand came to rest on top of his, Harry's voice so close he felt the puff of air against his ear.

"Draco, listen to me. You'll be fine. I'll stay with you while you recover."

"Don't be daft, Robards would never let you."

Harry's hand flinched almost imperceptibly.

"Since when has that ever stopped me from doing things?" Harry said and Draco shivered at the tone of his voice.

He sighed. "I'll be bored out of my mind. _You'll_ be bored out of your mind."

"I could read to you, if you want." Harry whispered.

Draco swallowed. Of course Harry knew what was on Draco's mind. Maybe Draco was the daft one.

"I'd like that," he whispered. "Thank you. Harry."

* * *

A/N: Thank you so much for reading! Comments are love and I'll reply to every signed review


	5. C'mon let's pretend

Prompt: Not Established Relationship + either 1) Forced Proximity or 2) Fake Dating - Minimum: 31 Maximum: 531  
Word count: 509  
Rating: T  
Summary: Harry's not sure what's real and what's pretend after weeks of faking a relationship with Draco.

* * *

 **C'mon let's pretend**

Harry allowed his eyelids to flutter closed, barely suppressing a moan as Draco's breath ghosted over his neck, the length of Draco's warm body flush against his own. Everything he wanted so close, and still so far away.

The bar was packed. Usually he wasn't comfortable with this kind of public display, but he found it hard to care when Draco's lips were brushing his skin. Harry tried angling his hips away from Draco, afraid he would discover the growing problem in his pants.

"Are they watching?" Draco whispered against his ear, sending shivers of pleasure down his spine.

Harry chanced a glance over at the table they had just abandoned. Draco's friends were still gathered around it. They had apparently lost interest a while ago and were absorbed in conversation.

"Yes," he lied.

"Excellent," Draco murmured. "You're doing _so_ good, Harry."

Harry closed his eyes again, thinking that Draco's words shouldn't make him react the way he did.

"I want to be," he heard himself say. "I want to be so good to you, Draco."

Draco froze, slowly leaning back to regard Harry.

"What did you say?"

Harry cleared his throat.

"I mean, be a good friend to you. You know, I really want to help you, with this…the thing. I want to do a good job."

"Oh. Right," Draco said, nodding slowly. "You _are_ a good friend, Harry. A really good friend for helping me."

Draco let his hand trail down Harry's back and up again, looking straight into his had to take a deep breath to steady himself. After weeks of faking a relationship to stop their friend's respective attempts at matchmaking, he wasn't sure what was real and what was pretend anymore. He didn't even know why he had agreed to the thing in the first place. For some reason it had seemed like a good idea when Draco suggested it. Perhaps he had hoped that if they spent more time together Draco would see that they were perfect for each other.

Draco was still looking intently at him.

"Harry, I-"

Pansy appeared out of nowhere."Draco, we're moving on to that new club just off Diagon, are you two coming or are you going to spend the rest of the evening dry humping each other?"

"We-" Draco's eyes darted between Pansy and Harry. He licked his lips, but something must have shown on Harry's face because he relaxed his shoulders and that confident, slow smile that always left Harry breathless replaced his nervous appearance. "Sorry, Pansy, we have more important things to do."

Pansy smirked.

"I thought so. You two never could get enough of each other."

With a wink she blew a kiss their way and turned to join Theo, Blaise and Millicent, leaving a dumb struck Harry with Draco all to himself.

"So, Harry," Draco purred, "do you want to take care of that delicious erection of yours or do we need to talk things through first?"

Harry let out a laugh, taking Draco's hand and squeezing it.

"We can talk later."

* * *

A/N: Thank you so much for reading! Comments are love and I'll reply to every signed review


	6. Grand rehearsal

Prompt: Drarry + Opposing sides, 200 words  
Word count: 200  
Rating: K  
Summary: How much contempt can you fit in two syllables?

* * *

 **Grand rehearsal**

"Potter."

Draco sighed. It wasn't right. It came out softer than he intended, like a prayer.

"Potter."

Still not right, this time it was more breathy, like a… well, Draco didn't want to think about in what situation he would use that voice.

He closed his eyes, concentrating hard, pushing aside images of Potter at the manor, of flying through fire desperately clutching Potter, of Potter coming to his trial and testifying for him.

Instead he tried to focus on how much he detested him. Potter always got advantages. Everybody fawned over him, especially now after the war. Potter had been allowed on the Gryffindor Quidditch team despite his age. He had refused Draco's handshake and made friends with Weasley instead.

It was like conjuring a patronus, but in reverse.

" _Potter_."

There. Just right. Draco relaxed his shoulders, chin up, and fixed his eyes on his reflection in the mirror.

" _Potter_."

It sounded like an insult. Perfect.

x - x - x

"Hey, Malfoy."

Draco would recognize that voice anywhere. Even on a bustling train platform.

" _Potter_ ," he spat, lip curling up in distaste.

"Right."

Draco heard the disappointment in Potter's voice.

"I thought maybe you had changed but I guess some things never do."

* * *

A/N: Thank you so much for reading! Comments are love and I'll reply to every signed review


	7. Alcove encounter

Prompt: Choose a scene from the books and rewrite it differently - 999 words or less. I chose the scene where Umbridge has discovered the DA and they have to flee from the Room of Requirement.  
Word count: 937  
Rating: T  
Summary: Harry needs to find a way shut Malfoy up. He wasn't prepared for it to feel this nice.

* * *

 **Alcove encounter**

Harry tried not to panic. So Umbridge had found them, but thankfully Dobby's warning had given them all a head start. He just had to figure out where to run to avoid getting caught, and hope that everyone else had the sense not to try to flee all the way to their dormitories. Harry let go of Dobby and as the last member of the DA exiting, he slammed the door to the Room of Requirement shut.

"Thank you, Harry Potter!" Dobby squeaked as Harry tried to get a grasp on where everyone was heading. He turned right, aiming for the boy's bathroom he knew lay a bit ahead, sprinting as fast as he could to reach it, and-

"AAARGH!"

Something caught him around the ankles and he fell, skidding on his front, his wand clattering across the floor in front of him. He heard a laugh and turned on his back. Malfoy was standing in a niche behind a vase shaped as a dragon.

"Trip jinx, Potter!" he said, the satisfaction of one-upping Harry evident on his face.

Harry was seething with rage. Of course fucking Malfoy of all fucking people was the one to catch him.

"Hey, Professor," Malfoy called and Harry's brain went into overdrive, trying to figure out how to silence Malfoy he lunged up, hurtling towards Malfoy with one conscious thought: making Malfoy shut up. He couldn't decide if he wanted to jinx him or punch him, but with his wand unavailable there was only one option left.

Malfoy drew a breath and called again. "PROFE- mmmph!"

Harry had seized Malfoy by the neck and crashed their lips together. He wasn't sure who was more surprised, him or Malfoy, but it felt nice to feel Malfoy's lips against his own. Malfoy was frozen for a second, but then he relaxed and opened his mouth, allowing Harry's tongue to slip inside and _oh_ the feeling of Malfoy's tongue sliding against his was nothing short of intoxicating.

This was nothing like the kiss he had shared with Cho, this felt natural, effortless, as if this was what they should have been doing the entire time. Harry couldn't get enough,if they kept doing this for a lifetime it would never be enough.

Malfoy's hands tugged at Harry's hair, sending sparks of pleasure through his body. Harry angled his head to deepen the kiss and push himself against him. He could've sworn he heard Malfoy moan softly. Harry was still fisting the front of Malfoy's robes, as if afraid he would escape. There was no sign of that however, because Malfoy was now nipping at his bottom lip and Harry got the distinct feeling that Malfoy had done this before, surely someone couldn't be _this_ good at kissing without practise?

Malfoy's hands came down to press against Harry's chest, backing him up against the opposite wall of the niche and pinning him against it. Harry's glasses went askew from the force of the kiss but he found that he didn't care. He didn't care about anything, as long as Malfoy kept kissing him like this and, _oh_ , wedging his leg between Harry's, making Harry gasp in delight. Emboldened by Malfoy's eagerness, Harry let one hand glide down Malfoy's back, squeezing his arse, while running the other hand through his silky soft hair, noting with satisfaction that Malfoy's breath hitched. The slide of their mouths together and the sounds Malfoy made as Harry's fingers scraped against his scalp made Harry eternally grateful that he was wearing robes that hid… certain parts of him.

Sudden images of him and Malfoy flashed before Harry. The two of them tangled together in a bed, lazily exploring each other's bodies. Sunny afternoons spent walking along the Thames. Family dinners at the Burrow with all the Weasleys and Hermione, and Harry knew that this could be them, this could be what was in front of them, but not now. Right now they had to play their respective parts on opposing sides in a war none of them had asked to be in.

They broke apart, both panting slightly. Harry reluctantly opened his eyes, not wanting the image of domestic happiness to go away. Standing this close, Harry could see there were flecks of silver in Malfoy's grey eyes. He'd never appreciated how beautiful they were before. He didn't have time to mourn their loss of contact, because there were footsteps coming nearer and before long the last person he wanted to see came around the corner: Umbridge.

"Oh excellent Draco, excellent, you've got him!" she said jubilantly. "And apparently he put up a fight, too!" she added, noting Harry's rumpled clothes and his glasses.

"Yeah." Malfoy said after a beat, looking Harry straight in the eyes with a blank expression. "Yeah he did, Professor," he added a little louder, jutting his chin out.

Harry looked into those beautiful grey eyes, silently pleading for Malfoy to do something to help him escape, but Malfoy cast his eyes down, avoiding any further eye contact.

"Well, that's a job well done, Draco, fifty points to Slytherin! I'll take over from here, you hop along and see if you can round up anyone else. And _you_ -" she turned to Harry, grabbing his arm with greed in her small eyes, "you're coming with me to the Headmaster's office."

Her grip around Harry's arm tightened, and she dragged him along the corridor, while Harry turned to give Malfoy the filthiest look he could muster. At least Malfoy had the decency to look ashamed as he stood watching Harry being taken away, curiously touching his lips with his fingertips.

* * *

A/N: Thank you so much for reading! Comments are love and I'll reply to every signed review


	8. Get sick soon

Prompt: Bringing the other food when they are sick/forgot to eat Minimum: 76 Maximum: 677  
Word count: 622  
Rating: K  
Summary: Harry is needy when he's sick (and Draco secretly loves it).

* * *

 **Get sick soon**

"Harry! Harry, I'm home!" Draco called from the hallway as he dropped the shopping bags on the floor.

A faint whimper came from the bedroom.

There was a big lump on their bed, with tufts of black hair sticking up at the part nearest the headboard. Draco lifted the duvet and Harry looked up at him, eyes glassy and brimmed with red, his nose puffy. He looked so young and vulnerable without his glasses.

"Where were you? I've waited for _ever_!" Harry said in his most pathetic voice.

Draco fought hard not to roll his eyes.

"I'm sorry, love, they were out of pepper-up at Slug and Jiggers so I had to go to J. Pippin's."

Harry sniffed. "Oh. Okay then."

When Draco turned to get the food Harry called "Where are you going?!"

Draco stopped, looking back at Harry. "I'm getting you the soup I brought you. You know, the very special Malfoy recipe. Mother made it especially for you."

"But I'm cold! I feel like I'm dying!"

Arguing with someone who had actually died seemed petty, Draco thought with a sigh, even if Harry obviously was far from his last hours.

"Can't you lie down next to me?" Harry said with a cough. "I need cuddling."

Draco huffed, amused despite himself.

"Okay, fine, I'll stay with you for a few minutes, but you really need to eat, love."

Harry scooted over, looking pleased, and Draco lay down beside him, wrapping his arms around his shivering body.

"Harry, you're burning hot! Let me get you a potion for the fever."

Harry shook his head.

"Nuh-uh. I just need you here," Harry mumbled, wrapping both arms and legs around Draco, latching on like a koala. Draco had to concentrate on how much he loved Harry to not pry himself away from the hot, sweaty mess that was now feeling like a second skin.

This kind of neediness was entirely new to Draco. Harry had been sick several times before in the two years they'd been together, but before now he had been set on caring for himself. He would stubbornly get up on wobbly legs for even the simplest things, like getting a glass of water, instead of asking Draco. While that had been frustrating, this was a whole different level of annoying. Draco was so used to Harry always being the capable one, and initially it had scared him to see Harry so down-and-out, but that had soon turned to exasperation, always being at Harry's beck and call .

He'd complained about it to Hermione at work, but she had merely smiled in a most Hermione-ish way and told him that he ought to take it as a good sign.

"This just means that Harry trusts you. You have to remember that he was never cared for as a child, showing signs of weakness is hard for him," she'd told him, and boy had that made Draco feel like a stupid prat.

Harry pressed himself closer, as if trying to actually climb into Draco's body. It was extremely uncomfortable and yet it felt good that Harry felt safe with him in this fragile state. Draco slid a hand into his hair, combing it through with his fingers the way he knew Harry liked it, and kissed him on the forehead.

"Harry? I'm going to get you that soup now, and then I want you to take a fever-reducing potion and a pepper-up, okay?" he said in the gentlest voice he could muster.

"Only if you tell me the fairy tale about he dragon and the toad after," Harry said and Draco heard the pout in his voice.

Draco smiled, placing a kiss on Harry's temple this time.

"Of course I will, love."

* * *

A/N: Thank you so much for reading! Comments are love and I'll reply to every signed review


	9. Too blind to see

Prompt: Hurt/Comfort - Minimum: 49 words Maximum: 849

Word count: 845

Rating: T (slight warning for anxiety/panic attack)

Summary: Draco's been hit with a jinx which has affected his sight. Harry's there to help him cope with the uncertainty of getting it back.  
This is a continuation of "Turning a blind eye" but it's not necessary to have read that before.

* * *

 **Too blind to see**

This was too much. He couldn't take it anymore.

Draco tugged at the bandage wrapped around his head. Three weeks of this nuisance, he was going crazy.

"Draco, don't!"

Of course. Of bloody course Harry would show up now. Usually his presence never went unnoticed by Draco, but having his magic present around the clock these past weeks had made Draco so used to it that he hadn't noticed Harry approaching.

"I'm taking them off! I have to see!"

"Draco, you're scheduled for a check up tomorrow, why risk it now when you've held out for so long?"

"I'm losing my mind, Harry! I can't… I can't live like this anymore!"

Harry's strong hands gripped his wrists, lowering them. He was so close that Draco felt his body heat. His voice was low, soothing.

"Please just stay patient, Draco. I don't want you risking your health."

"But wh at if it's permanent? What if I'll never be able to see again? What if…?"

He gasped for air, and a buzzing sound in his ear grew louder and louder, drowning everything else out. Oh no, this couldn't be happening. Not now, not again in front of Harry.

Harry's voice came as from a long distance.

"Draco. Draco, can you hear me?"

Draco didn't know how, but he nodded.

"Good. Draco I need you to listen to me. Can you feel my hand on your arm?"

Another nod.

"Very good. I want you to take a deep breath when I move my hand up your arm, can you do that for me?"

Draco whimpered.

"It doesn't have to be a deep breath, just breathe in. I'll do it with you. Okay? Now, breathe in."

Harry's hand stroked up his arm, and Draco obeyed.

"Very good, Draco. And now when I move my hand down again I want you to breathe out. Slowly."

Draco did as he was told, trying to focus on the warmth of Harry's hand on him.

"Excellent Draco. And again. Breathe in… and out… in… and out…"

They stood there for a while, breathing together while Harry stroked Draco's arm. At last Draco heaved a shaky sigh.

"Fuck," he said, tears prickling behind his eyelids.

Harry's voice was still close when he spoke, his hand still stroking Draco's arm.

"Well, it was bound to happen again soon, you've been under a lot of stress lately."

Draco scoffed.

"I don't need your platitudes. Just leave me alone, Potter."

 ** _x - x - x_**

Draco was sitting in the living room _not_ regretting being shirty with Harry. Stupid bloody do-gooder with a hero complex, always trying to save everyone.

The sofa cushion beside him dipped as Harry sat down next to him, placing a cup of tea in his hand.

"Draco," he said tentatively, "is it okay if I ask you about your panic attack?"

Draco swallowed. Of course Harry wouldn't leave it alone. He nodded anyway.

"Do you know what was triggering it?"

Draco sighed, considering lying to Harry and saying he didn't know. He had been given an out. But he had to trust Harry. He knew Harry trusted him, they were partners, maybe even friends. Still, how could he explain this?

"I…I'm just anxious about not getting my sight back."

"Yeah, well I figured _that_ one out. What do you think would be the worst if that happened?"

"I would…,"

He choked. How could he tell Harry what it was like being him? How could the great Harry Potter ever understand what being on the losing side after the war meant?

He took a deep breath, trying to summon his courage.

"I'd be forced to quit working as an Auror. I'd be isolated. No one would want to be with me anymore. Who wants to associate with a former Death eater? Being an Auror is the only thing saving me from the wizarding world's judgment. They haven't forgotten what I did, and I know they want to punish me for it."

The words were rushed, he had to say them before regretting it. Surprisingly it felt good getting it all out. Or, well, almost all. He had to leave out the part he was most scared of: not being able to see Harry anymore.

There was silence for a beat before Harry spoke.

"Draco, no one cares what you did during the war. Merlin, you were still a child! The important thing is what you do now. You've worked as an Auror for seven years, you and I have been partner for almost five, it's not as if your actions ten years ago can erase that."

Harry slid closer, placing his hand on Draco's arm.

"You know, Draco, sometimes I think _you_ are your worst enemy. You've proven time and time again that you've changed, I think it's time you forgive yourself for what you did as a scared teenager."

Harry was so close now, his thigh pressed against Draco's, his presence comforting. Draco sighed, daring to lean his head against Harry's shoulder.

"I'll try. I promise."

Harry put his arm around Draco's shoulders.

"Well, I guess that's a start."

* * *

A/N: Thank you so much for reading! Comments are love and I'll reply to every signed review


	10. The best wingman

Prompt: "I can feel it in the air tonight." - Pick either: 1) Magical Creatures OR 2) Detention OR 3) The Return of Something Dark -  
Word count: 840  
Rating: T (mostly because I'm unsure of the use of swear words but they're mild imo)  
Summary: Harry lures Draco out on the grounds for some late night shenanigans.

* * *

 **The best wingman**

"Potter, wait!"

Draco tumbled after Harry out of the front doors and out onto the grounds of Hogwarts, Harry's invisibility cloak trailing behind them.

"We'll get caught!" he hissed as he caught up with Harry, taking his hand to slow him down.

Harry just laughed.

"What? Are you afraid to be seen with me _Malfoy_?"

Draco rolled his eyes.

"Not so much being seen with you as being caught out of the castle after hours."

"I just wanted to show you something," Harry said with a giggle.

Harry tugged his hand, and Draco wouldn't have the strength to deny him, even if his head wasn't spinning because of the half bottle of firewhiskey they had just shared.

"Could we at least use that sodding invisibility cloak of yours? Honestly, how you got me to agree to this idea is beyond me, Potter."

Harry stopped so abruptly that Draco stumbled into him, and he had to seize Harry around the waist to keep himself from toppling over. Harry laughed as he also nearly lost his balance and Draco felt his ears going warm.

"I thought we agreed it was 'Harry' now," Harry said breathlessly when they had regained their balance.

Draco straightened up, feeling lightheaded in a way that had nothing to do with the alcohol swirling in his veins. Reluctantly he let go of Harry and smoothed out his robes for something to do.

"I'll call you anything you want."

Harry's eyes widened and his adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed. Shit. He hadn't meant it like that. This was dangerous territory. Sure, they had developed a kind of flirtatious friendship over the past few months, but Harry couldn't be interested in something more serious than that with Draco, could he?

Draco cleared his throat.

"You er, wanted to show me something?"

"Oh. Right." Harry shook himself. "Right. This way."

He grabbed Draco's hand again and led him over the grounds toward Hagrid's hut.

"What are we doing?"

"This is a night of forgiveness, isn't it?" Harry called back. "I can feel it in the air!"

Harry stopped again, nose turned up, breathing deeply, eyes closed.

"Forgiveness?"

Draco's stomach squirmed, but Harry turned his face to him with a soft expression.

"You'll see."

They continued down the slope, passed Hagrid's hut and had soon reached the paddocks where three hippogriffs were grazing. Harry let go of Draco's hand and approached the fence.

"I thought maybe you and Buckbeak could bury the hatchet."

" _Buckbeak_? But he-"

"Er, yeah, I know," Harry said, looking sheepish, "but Hermione and I saved him. He's called Witherwings now."

"You saved him," Draco said flatly. Of course Harry had saved the beast. He shook his head. "Do I even want to know how?"

Harry pulled his earlobe.

"Er, that's a long story, I'll tell you some other time," and fuck did he look annoyingly adorable.

"Okay, you want us to bury the hatchet. How?"

Harry's eyes lit up and he smiled brightly.

"Simple! You just bow, like when you first met, only this time you won't be a prat. And hopefully he'll forgive you."

"You do know that these are extremely proud creatures and they can hold a grudge like no other?"

Harry chuckled to himself, "Yes I seem to attract those". He quirked an eyebrow and turned to Draco. "What's the matter, scared Malfoy?"

Draco swallowed. No way was Harry going to one up him this time.

"You wish," he said and started to climb the fence.

Inside he started to wonder if this was such a good idea, as Buckbeak's orange eyes regarded him sceptically, but he bowed all the same, careful not to break eye contact. His heart almost stopped when the foul creature didn't look in the least well disposed, but to his immense relief, Buckbeak finally sank to his knees. Draco took a tentative step towards him and reached out to pet his head, heart still in his throat.

"Do you want to try flying?" Harry asked behind him.

Draco froze.

"I...think that would be pushing it too much."

"Hmm. Too bad, I was hoping I could go with you," Harry said, much closer now, his breath tickling Draco's ear. "I could sit behind you," he continued, his front touching Draco's back.

Draco took a deep breath and turned, his hands coming up to rest on Harry's hips.

"I'd rather stay on the ground. Like this."

Harry chuckled, putting his arms around Draco and brushing their lips together.

"I think I'd rather do that too," he mumbled, leaning his forehead against Draco's. "Would you really call me anything I want?"

Draco nodded, afraid to speak and break whatever spell was causing this.

"How about 'boyfriend'?" Harry whispered, all boldness suddenly gone.

Draco let out a laugh.

"I'd love to," he said, thinking that the sight of Harry's bright smile could make him conjure a million patronuses.

A rustle of feathers made him turn around. Buckbeak was regarding them wearily. Draco snorted.

"I can't believe you used a hippogriff as your wingman."

* * *

 **A/N:** Thank you so much for reading! Comments are love and I'll reply to every signed review


	11. Long lost lover

Prompt: **Draco** or Harry either **1) a private citizen dealing with forms and long lines** OR 2) Auror paperwork OR 3) "The following information is exclusive to the Department of Mysteries. Discretion is advised." - Minimum: 107 words Maximum: 707  
Word count: 653  
Rating: K  
Summary: Harry's looking for Draco who has been missing since he went to fill out some forms.

* * *

 **Long lost lover**

"Pansy? Pansy! Pansy, are you awake?!"

Pansy's feet appeared after a moment before she knelt by the hearth. She wore her dressing gown and a frown.

"Potter? Why in Merlin's name are you calling me at this ungodly hour?"

"Is Draco with you?"

Pansy stopped in the middle of a wide yawn.

"What do you mean 'is he with me'? Why isn't he with _you_?"

"Shit. I'll call Blaise then."

"What? No, Blaise is here."

"He is? Bollocks, I owe Draco ten galleons then. Fine, I'll try asking Ron and Hermione, it's a long shot but—"

"Potter. Stop rambling. Why are you looking for Draco? Did you have a fight?"

"Sorry Pans! I don't have time right now!"

 ** _x - x - x_**

"Hermione? Ron! Are you there?"

"Uncle Harry!" Rose's surprised eyes met him from where she was playing on the floor.

"Harry? Is that you?" Hermione appeared beside Rose, a steaming mug in her hand.

"Have you seen Draco?"

Hermione frowned. "Draco? Why would he be here? Did you two have a fight?"

"No we did _not_ have a fight, why does everyone assume that?"

Hermione shrugged. "Well, with your track record—"

"Yes yes, I know, I don't have time for that now! Draco's been missing since yesterday!"

"Since yesterday? What happened?"

"I don't know, or I wouldn't ask you, would I?"

"I'm sorry Harry, I know you're worried. I just meant, where was the last time you saw him?"

"Well, he went to the Ministry yesterday to get some paperwork for patenting his new potion, and then he never came home!"

Hermione's eyes widened.

"Not the form B-26/8?"

"Well, actually, it was."

"Oh Harry, I think you should go to the Ministry and look for Draco there. And pray to every higher power that he has his sanity intact."

There was a thump from the door and Harry heard the door knob rattle.

"I have to go Hermione, I think that's him!"

He stood up from his kneeling position and rushed to the door as it opened. Draco staggered through the door frame, eyes bulging, his clothes dishevelled, his usually neat hair a mess.

"Harry? Is it really you? Did I make it home?"

He stumbled and Harry hurried to catch him.

"Draco! I've been worried sick! What happened to you?"

Draco slid a trembling hand through his hair and Harry saw ink blotches all over his fingers as well as on the tip of his nose.

"I can't remember. It's all a blur. One moment I was standing in line to collect the right form and the next I was buried under a mountain of papers. I kept filling them out but then more arrived, and then more. I lost track of time, I… Harry?" He grabbed Harry by the collar. "Are we still married? You haven't declared me dead, right?"

Harry had to stifle a laugh, wrapping his arms around Draco.

"Draco, you've only been gone for a day. Of course I was worried, but I would do anything in my power to find you before I would declare you dead. You know that don't you?"

Draco nodded absentmindedly.

"I...I think I need to lay down for a while."

Harry nodded. "You do that, love. I'll make you some strong tea and bring you those chocolate eclairs that you like."

He led Draco to the bed and helped him take off his shoes and cloak. Draco lay down and curled up under the cover.

"Harry? If it's not too much to ask, could you please Disillusion my desk? I feel I have seen enough papers to last me a lifetime."

Harry smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'll see what I can do. Oh, and by the way, I owe you ten galleons. You were right about Pansy and Blaise shagging."

Draco smiled faintly, looking pleased with himself. "Of course I was," he said before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

 **A/N:** Thank you so much for reading! Comments are love and I'll reply to every signed review


	12. If I could find a way

Prompt: **Draco** or Harry stumbles upon a rare One-Use Time Turner that can send you back in time five minutes. He uses it to either **1) save the other's life** or 2) redo a particularly awkward or misconstrued conversation - writer's choice of word count under 699  
Word count: 1041 (had to use my Get out of detention card)  
Rating: G  
Summary: Harry only has five minutes to save Draco's life

* * *

"Draco, look out!"

Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion as Draco whipped his head around at Harry's shout, the jet of green light hurtling towards him. Draco jerked and threw himself to the side, falling onto the ground and rolling landing flat on his back.

"Fuck! Draco!"

"We got one of them, let's go!" someone shouted and there were four loud cracks as the criminals Disapparated.

Harry scrambled to his feet, desperate to know what had happened. His heart froze as he looked into Draco's unblinking eyes.

"No. NO! DRACO!" Harry didn't even recognize his own voice, had no idea he could scream like that.

"Harry. Harry, mate!" Ron was suddenly behind him, grabbing his shoulders and turning him around. "It's alright !"

"IT'S NOT ALRIGHT!" Harry bellowed. "Draco's dead and I… I… it's all my fault!"

Ron paled and stared at Draco's still body. He swallowed.

"Harry, it's going to be alright. I know you always blame yourself when something happens on the job, but you were outnumbered two against four, how could this be your fault?"

Harry stilled. Ron was right. They _had_ been outnumbered before Ron and his partner showed up. Harry just needed to even the odds a bit.

"I'll be right back," he told Ron and climbed up on one of the boxes that Draco had used as a shield.

"Harry, what're you-?"

"Not now, Ron, I'll tell you later," Harry said as he scanned the area. He didn't have much time.

The witch or wizard casting the Avada Kedavra must have been positioned behind the pillar supporting the second floor. Harry went to the cluster of mismatched wooden crates a little bit to the right of that, slipped on his invisibility cloak which he always kept stored in his hold-all, and sat down. He dug deeper in the hold-all and felt cold metal against his fingertips, the light buzzing of the time turner guiding him. He knew it was wrong, had known it when he took it from the dingy artefacts shop they raided a month ago, but had figured that a time turner could be useful, even if it could only send him back 5 minutes. Now he was happy he had made that decision.

He turned the little hourglass and everything went a little blurry before he saw two of the neo Death eaters before him, facing to his left. Hexes and curses were flying everywhere. Harry aimed at the one nearest him and cast a silent Stupefy, just as she cast Avada Kedavra. She toppled over, throwing the curse a little off balance and Harry hoped it was enough.

He heard his own screamed warning, and crouched down, covering his ears. He didn't want to hear himself scream the way he had when he saw Draco lying motionless ever again. But he wasn't so sure that this was better, because now his mind was assaulted with images of Draco the night before. How he had looked just before he'd kissed Harry. How good Draco's lips had felt against his. How Harry had thought that he would turn the world upside down to stay in that moment. How Harry had chickened out and told Draco no. How Draco's face had closed off completely, his eyes steely grey as he turned and left.

Harry knew that was why Draco had answered this call alone, without waiting for Harry to return from his meeting with Robards. He had seen Draco duel multiple opponents before, but this time he had already been surrounded when Harry arrived only five minutes later, and it was all because of Harry.

Merlin, he was so stupid. Tears started prickling behind his eyelids and he had to bite down on his lip to stop himself from sobbing.

Suddenly the crate behind him wobbled a bit and he realised that his past self was approaching. He quickly slid to the side to avoid past Harry stumbling over present Harry. It felt odd watching himself, seeing the shocked but determined expression on his own face.

Past Harry pulled out the invisibility cloak and vanished. Harry waited a minute before he whipped the cloak off himself, standing up. He was equal parts reluctant and eager to look over at Ron and Draco and see if it had worked, but Ron's voice made him turn.

"Harry! You have to come look, Malfoy's all right!"

Harry felt his heart skip a beat.

"He's alive?" he said, barely more than a whisper, but Ron must have heard it.

"Yeah! The curse missed him save for a few hairs, but the shock must have paralysed him. He came to just after you went over there," he answered.

Harry didn't waste another moment, he sprinted over to the other side of the warehouse. Draco was sitting on the dirty floor, his back to the wall, eyes closed.

"Draco!" Harry breathed.

Draco squinted up at him with one eye.

"Potter," he drawled and Harry wasn't sure who he wanted to kick the most, himself or  
Draco.

He kneeled before Draco, taking his hands between his own.

"I'm so sorry about yesterday, Draco, I was a complete arse to you."

"Yes. You were."

Draco's eyes were still the steely grey from the day before, but Harry saw the tiniest twinkle there. He knew that the only thing to do now was grovel.

"I was just afraid of my feelings. We work so well as partners, as friends, I… I didn't want to lose that."

Draco eyes bore into Harry's.

"Go on."

Harry took a deep breath.

"I love you, Draco. I've been in love with you for I don't even know how long. I just didn't have the courage that you had yesterday."

Draco's eyes went wide before he schooled his expression into a smirk.

"Well, I guess hanging around an insufferable Gryffindor all the time was bound to rub off eventually," he said, examining his nails, but his eyes flickered momentarily to Harry.

Harry snorted.

"I'm glad it did." He swallowed, daring to lean closer to Draco. "Do you think you could ever forgive me?"

Draco lowered his hand and looked into Harry's eyes again, his face so open and vulnerable.

"Kiss me and I'll think about it."

* * *

 **A/N:** Thank you so much for reading! Comments are love and I'll reply to every signed review


End file.
